Abandono
by HHBondedForLife
Summary: "O deixaram para trás, pois achavam que ele merecia viver."


Dor.

Não física. Essa já não importava mais.

Seria até melhor se a dor fosse física, na verdade. Pelo menos, ele saberia que era temporária. Teria a certeza de que, um dia, estaria livre dela.

Não podia, no entanto, escapar dessa.

_Pode, sim. _Sua mente disse. Havia um jeito de escapar. Um jeito simples, rápido. Fácil.

Poderia encontrar seus pais, quem sabe recuperar o tempo perdido. Poderia reencontrar Sirius. Poderiam ser uma família de verdade dessa vez.

Seria egoísta a esse ponto? Permitir que tantos perdessem a vida por ele, para no fim...

Caminhou quase que mecanicamente na neve. Havia estado ali apenas uma vez, há quase um ano, mas sabia exatamente onde pisar para chegar onde queria. O caminho estava gravado em sua memória.

"_Ora, o único inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte."_

Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide e depositou os lírios que trouxera sobre ela. Era a segunda vez que os visitava.

- Acabou. – Ele começou, a voz embargada, quase que esperando que pudessem ouvi-lo, que pudessem respondê-lo. – Tudo vai ficar bem agora, não vai?

Não ia. Ele ainda não os teria de volta. Não teria nenhum deles de volta.

Continuava só.

Memórias de sua infância com os Dursley assolaram-no a mente. Lembrava-se do medo que sentiu quando o prenderam naquele minúsculo armário escuro abaixo da escada pela primeira vez. Devia ter por volta de cinco anos. Encolhera-se em um canto, tentando esconder-se das trevas. Abraçara o próprio corpo como que para proteger-se, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Adormecera daquele mesmo jeito e sonhara com um mundo no qual tudo era diferente.

Seus pais estavam vivos e o tratavam com carinho. Sua mãe lhe beijava o rosto docemente quando, atrapalhado como era, caía e se machucava. Seu pai os fazia rir fingindo que também havia se machucado seriamente e implorava por um beijo de sua mãe. Em noites de chuva, ele simplesmente corria para a cama enorme dos pais, temendo os trovões. Deitava-se entre ambos, aconchegando-se naquele calor confortante e sentia que não podia estar mais protegido. Em nenhum dos sonhos conseguia ver seus rostos com clareza, pois nada sabia ou se lembrava de sua aparência, mas isso nunca o impedira de sentir genuína felicidade.

O sonho tornara-se recorrente naquela época. E, sendo assim, sua hora preferida tornara-se a hora de entrar naquele armário e dormir apenas para sonhar com eles, para sonhar com aquela felicidade. Para acordar com uma sensação incomum e reconfortante de aconchego. De amor. Voltava, então, a fechar os olhos e os punhos das mãozinhas com força desejando intensamente que aquilo se tornasse verdade, que quando abrisse os olhos novamente, estivesse em um lugar diferente.

Em um lar.

A voz estridente de Tia Petúnia o trazia de volta à realidade. Não era um problema, no entanto. Sabia que, no fim do dia, estaria de volta àquela terra mágica, onde era de fato querido. Onde era de fato amado. E tinha certeza de que, se continuasse desejando por aquilo, havia de ter seu desejo realizado um dia.

_Crianças. _Pensou com amargura. _Tão incrivelmente estúpidas_. Nada parecia impossível naquela época.

Há muito tempo, porém, deixara de ser uma criança e aprendera que muitas coisas eram impossíveis, muito embora magia não fosse uma delas.

Leu novamente os nomes deles, levando os dedos frios até os contornos das letras e acompanhando-os.

Era sua culpa. Não diretamente, sabia.

Mas era óbvio que ainda podiam estar vivos se ele não tivesse nascido. Podiam estar felizes com outro filho que não fosse ele. Podiam estar em outro lugar que não _ali_.

Sentou-se na neve, ainda encarando as letras cravadas na pedra. Sentiu lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos. Um nó subiu-lhe a garganta, mas ele tentou conter-se. De que adiantaria chorar afinal?

Sentiu os braços e pernas pesados. Estava _tão cansado_. _Tão exausto._

Por que era tão difícil livrar-se da dor?

Por que a angústia insistia em querer corroê-lo? Sentia tudo em seu interior se contorcendo, como se algo preso ali buscasse saída, mas não encontrasse.

Talvez, quem tenha de fato levado a melhor, no fim das contas, tivesse sido Voldemort. Talvez, a morte não fosse realmente um inimigo a ser aniquilado. Talvez, como no "Conto Dos Três Irmãos", ela seja realmente apenas uma amiga, esperando que você vá ao seu encontro.

Mas seus pais, seu padrinho e alguns de seus amigos foram a esse encontro cedo demais.

Cedo _demais_.

O deixaram para trás, pois achavam que ele merecia viver.

O nó em sua garganta tornou-se mais apertado, quase insuportável.

Chorou, enfim.

Com desespero.

Queria tirar aquele sentimento de si. Não queria se sentir daquela maneira. Não queria aquela dor. Não queria aquela angústia. Não queria a escuridão. E também não queria estar só.

Sentiu uma mão quente sobre seu ombro e, então, de repente, foi enlaçado pelos braços de quem ela pertencia. Chorando como um bebê, deixou-se ser envolvido por aquele calor familiar. Deixou que ela o reconfortasse com palavras doces. Até porque não havia ninguém que soubesse dizê-las melhor que ela. Daquela vez, não se sentiu envergonhado pelo momento de fraqueza. Não era justo que todos tivessem o seu menos ele. Não era.

Ajoelhada a seu lado, ela fez com que ele descansasse a cabeça em seu colo e o pressionou contra si, querendo todo aquele peso que ele tinha sobre os ombros fosse transmitido unicamente para ela. Queria livrá-lo daquele sofrimento.

Quando as lágrimas cessaram, eles permaneceram abraçados no chão frio. Ela passou os dedos suavemente pelos fios negros que caíam sobre a testa dele, numa carícia suave. Ele fechou os olhos sob o toque quente e conhecido e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

Postaram-se de pé sem dizer uma única palavra. Ele pôs um dos braços sobre os ombros dela e ela passou um pela sua cintura, como da última vez em que estiveram ali. Ambos fitaram o túmulo por um tempo antes de o darem as costas e caminharem em direção à saída.

Assim que saíram do cemitério, ele soltou o ar como se o tivesse prendido durante todo o tempo em que estivera ali. Seguiram sem rumo por Godric's Hollow, em silêncio.

Manteve-se cabisbaixo, preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela parou de andar de repente e o abraçou de novo como se, dessa vez, fosse ela quem precisasse daquilo.

- _Por favor_, não queira – murmurou de encontro a seu peito e engoliu em seco, como se o pensamento fosse doloroso demais – não queira _ir_.

Uma sensação quente espalhou-se eu seu interior, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio por mais algum tempo, apenas retribuindo o contato.

- Eu não vou. – Disse, por fim.

Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele e verificar a veracidade daquelas palavras. Demonstrando alívio, voltou a postar-se ao lado dele e reiniciou a caminhada.

Não havia ninguém além dos dois nas ruelas do vilarejo o que o levou a perguntar-se como ela soube onde encontrá-lo. Parecendo ler o que se passava em sua mente, ela afirmou:

- Eu simplesmente _soube_. Não tenho uma resposta lógica para isso, por mais _incrível que possa parecer_.

Fitou-o de relance e viu um sorriso discreto brincar em seus lábios.

Ele tinha a palavra "obrigado" presa no fundo da garganta. Sentia-se incapaz de pronunciá-la. De certa forma, parecia um tanto quanto simples demais para demonstrar o quanto estava de fato agradecido por tudo que ela fizera por ele. O quanto estava grato por ela ter sido a única a nunca desistir dele, a nunca abandoná-lo. Nem mesmo quando ele achava que merecia ser abandonado.

Trouxe-a mais para perto de si, esperando, irracionalmente, que ela percebesse, por aquele gesto, o quão importante era para ele.

- Harry... – Ela começou hesitante. – Por que não me avisou?

Ele parou de andar novamente e respirou fundo. Retirou o braço de seus ombros e virou-se de frente para ela, notando um certo brilho de dor nas íris castanhas.

- Porque eu sabia que você acabaria me convencendo a trazê-la comigo. – Ela pareceu confusa. – E eu não quero, não posso permitir que você compartilhe _mais_ essa carga comigo. Eu não quero mais vê-la sofrer por algo que diz respeito a mim e exclusivamente a mim. A guerra acabou e aquilo já foi sofrimento o bastante para você.

Ela não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de orgulho dele. Há momentos atrás, havia praticamente desabado e, no entanto, agora, recuperara a postura ereta e firme, como se fosse impossível derrubá-lo. Era _seu incansável guerreiro_, ela pensou. Sempre pronto para a próxima luta.

- Você ainda não entende, não é Harry? – Ela pareceu contrariada. – Você _não precisa_ carregar isso tudo sozinho. Você _não precisa_ sofrer sozinho.

- E por que não?

- Simplesmente porque você **não está** sozinho. E, se depender de mim, _nunca estará_. – Ela postou-se a seu lado novamente e segurou sua mão, apertando-a com força e encarando-o implorante. – Sim, a guerra acabou. Mas nossa amizade não. _Ainda_ estamos nisso juntos. Por que é tão difícil colocar isso na sua cabeça?

Ele não respondeu. Sentia-se um tolo.

Ela nunca aceitara qualquer tipo de isolamento que ele tentava impor a si, por que começaria agora?

Era um tolo por achar que ela fosse sequer considerar a possibilidade.

E, francamente, ele estava cansado de tentar se isolar.

- Realmente não se importa em consolar bebês chorões? – Ele brincou, um pouco constrangido. Ela sorriu.

- Absolutamente não.

Ele, enfim, apertou a mão dela de volta. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e os dois aparataram para longe dali.

Não estava sozinho, afinal.

* * *

N/a:

Depois de mais de um ano, cá estou! Vou contar um segredinho para vocês: esse era para ser um capítulo "bônus" da maldita longfic que estou tentando terminar há um ano. Mas, por algum motivo, achei que ficaria melhor sendo uma short separada.

Até porque a long que estou inutilmente tentando escrever tem um clima mais... Alegre.

Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para terminá-la, mas enfim.

Eu escrevi essa fic depois de um dia inteiro pensando em Harry James Potter e sofrendo porque... Por Merlin, que vida foi essa que meu menino teve?

Obrigada, Jo, por colocar Hermione Granger na vida desse meu garoto maravilhoso.

Espero ter conseguido escrever algo mais "dark" e espero que gostem. :))

NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR, OK?

Por favor?


End file.
